The present disclosure relates generally to intercepting a communication to a provider, and more particularly to intercepting the communication and establishing communication with a relevant provider department, authenticating a user, and/or performing a transaction.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to help provide the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it is understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Typically, when a user initially communicates with a provider of a good or service (e.g., insurance, finance, utility, communication, entertainment, commerce, security, and the like), the provider will direct the user to an interactive voice response system that uses automated audio prompts to elicit information from the user. The interactive voice response system may then direct the user to an appropriate department of the provider or enable the user to perform a transaction via the interactive voice response system based on the information provided by the user. In many cases, the user communicates with the provider via a mobile electronic device that includes a visual input device, such as a smartphone, wearable device, tablet, and the like. However, these electronic devices may include capabilities that may simplify or provide additional functionality when compared to the interactive voice response system.